1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of universal serial bus (USB) chargers, and specifically to providing multiple charging voltages for faster charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is a connection standard used that can be used to interconnect multiple computing devices (e.g., a personal computer, a smartphone) and peripherals (e.g., a mouse, a keyboard, a camera) to each other. In addition to being able to connect computing devices and peripherals, a USB connector can also be used to deliver power. For instance, a USB connector may be used to provide power to charging the battery of mobile devices. Power can be provided from a host computing device or by a dedicated power supply (e.g., a charger).
When charging the battery of a mobile device, the charging speed is limited by the voltage and current provided through the USB connector. Current USB chargers only output a voltage of 5V, as specified by the USB standard, when delivering power to a mobile device. This greatly limits the speed of charging the mobile device.
Thus, it would be advantageous to be able to deliver an output voltage at a higher voltage level, in addition to the voltage specified by the USB standard, upon request from the mobile device for increasing the charging speed of the mobile device.